


Bare Skin

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse gives good advice for once, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Sure How To Do This One, Omega Gabriel Reyes, Omega Reaper, first chapter is set up, second chapter will have smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: The last thing Gabriel needs is a lecture from Jesse McCree while trying to work out some frustration. It's worse when the young Alpha manages to understand why Jack is upset while Gabriel thinks he's being ridiculous. It's up to Gabriel to take Jesses advice and show his Alpha what his Omega is willing to do for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is different from what I normally write. I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but I am trying. It's actually fun. I hope people enjoy it. The second chapter will have the smut for people who want that. It was written quickly so excuse the typos.
> 
> I am [jessejackreyes](http://www.jessejackreyes.tumblr.com) on tumblr

The door to the gym locker room shook the floor with the force of it slamming shut. A few faces chanced a glance at the man entering the room, quickly averting their gazes when they recognize the Blackwatch commander in a very foul mood. Most of the agents quickly excused themselves from the gym, whatever they were doing forgotten or suddenly unimportant. Gabriel Reyes was fuming in a way that spelled the doom of anyone unfortunate enough to catch his attention.

That in and of itself should have clued the commander in on the inevitability of him running into Jesse. The kid always seemed to know when his patience was wearing thin. Sure enough, he had barely started punishing the nearest punching bag when the damn cowboy pulled up right next to him.

“Y’alright boss?” The man drawled, the answer was obvious, but the question was one of politeness. Jesse must have been really worried if he was minding his manners.

“Fine McCree,” the words were strained as he forced them out. They were not very convincing words, Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit,” The murderous gaze Gabriel gave to the agent would have had anyone else under him apologizing and fleeing as fast as their legs could carry them. Jesse, though, was unimpressed, the cocky kid. “You look like that bag killed your family,” he stopped assaulting the bag and stared at the younger man, steely gaze promptly ignored. “‘Sides every agent in the building is running for the hills ‘fore someone gets murdered. So what's going on?”

He would never have picked the damn brat up if he knew he would be so perceptive and resistant to Gabes scowl. He was definitely going to make the cowboy pay for this later, but they both knew he wasn't going to hurt him. Instead the commander sighed.

“Jack is being ridiculous,” He muttered angrily. Of course it was about Jack, it was usually about the two of them when it was anywhere near this bad.

“What did he do?” Jesse's eyes narrowed clearly concerned. Their fights were usually pretty spectacular whenever they left the couple's room.

“He wanted to see the captive we brought in and I saw the anger in his eyes and knew it would be a bad idea, so I told him no. Then he freaked out on me, stormed off and is pouting in his room,” The problem immediately made sense to the young Alpha while Gabriel fumed, clearly confused by the turn of events. “Nothing even happened to him and he has to be a huge drama queen,” Jesse sighed.

“Permission to speak freely boss,” Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, that was very unlike the little troublemaker.

“You’ve never needed it before kid,” McCree ignored being called kid and sighed again.

“We need to have a serious talk and I can't have ya pullin rank on me if’n we do and you don't like what yer hearin,”

“Yeah sure whatever. Permission granted,” Jesse was suddenly nervous, he had never known the boy to hold his tongue, but right now it looked like he was struggling to find the right way to say something. He probably would have sat there longer if Gabriel hadn't started to tap his foot impatiently.

“You and Morrison are a weird couple,” Was what he finally managed to force out. The Blackwatch commander seemed about to argue when Jesse forcefully continued. “You've been together for years, you love each other but he has never marked you,”

“We talked about it a long time ago. I was uncomfortable with it and he agreed to respect my decision,” Gabriel replied defensively, what business was it of anyone else's what the two of them did nor did not do in their private lives?

“I know, but most Alphas I've ever met would consider that a deal breaker, or would slip up and do it without meanin to,” Jesse seemed to be trying to walk him to some kind of epiphany but it wasn't working so far. “Jack hasn't slipped up, not once. Hell, has he ever made you feel afraid or powerless, even on accident?” Gabriel could only recall one instance of something like that.

_They were back in the SEP program, only a month or so in. Jack was his roommate, they were both on suppressants but he knew Jack was an Alpha and Jack knew Gabriel was an Omega. He had made it very clear to Jack, and anyone else in the program, exactly what would happened to anyone who tried to touch him inappropriately. He had broken more than a few arms but people got the message, don't fuck with Gabriel Reyes._

_A lot of people had a problem with him, the way he acted, but it never seemed to bother Jack. Jack spent time with him. They told stories. They laughed together. They fought together. Jack never made a move, never belittled him, never underestimated him. Jack was the only person in the entire program that could even compete with Gabriel and he always expected more from Gabriel. Where everyone else was surprised than an Omega was here, or an Omega could beat them in a fight, Jack wasn't. Jack encouraged him to be better, to work harder and never questioned his skills or his strength._

_If he hadn't known any better he would have just assumed Jack was a Beta, not an Alpha. Weeks of this treatment may have led to the crush he developed on his roommate and new best friend. He couldn't act on it, he was too afraid of losing the only person making the entire program bearable. They learned to make an ideal team, doing everything together and things might have continued that way if something unexpected hadn't happened._

_Whatever they were injecting into all the subjects in the program had some nasty side effects. But the one that caused the most trouble for him was when they started messing with the soldiers cycles. Everyone was on suppressants, it was a rule, but a little more than a month in and Gabriel's heat hit him, unexpectedly and hard. He'd gone through several before he went on suppressants but this was almost as bad as his first. He could probably have dealt with it, if he hadn't been in a program filled to the brim with some of the worst kinds of Alphas._

_West Point, Minneapolis and Chicago found him as he made his way to his quarters, he didn't remember their names. He rarely took the time to unless he liked someone, Jack probably remembered, he was good with names. At any other time he could've fought them off easily, but it was all he could do to even stand up at the moment. He couldn't even recall what they had actually been saying, just the gist of it. The worst part was how much want he felt as they grabbed him, his body was betraying him, it didn't want him to fight them._

_He heard an inhuman growl and the telltale thud of flesh on flesh and the hands pushing him fell away. He stumbled forward, tripping over his own feet as a fight happened behind him. It took Gabriel doesn't know how long it took him to collect himself and stand back up, but by the time he managed it and turned around he caught a somewhat surprising sight._

_Jack had Minneapolis pinned to the ground and was beating his already bloody face into the floor repeatedly. He heard the crunching of bones and snapping of  cartilage, Minneapolis gurgled and stopped moving before Jack stood up heaving slightly. West Point and Chicago stood to the side, upright the former's right arm was broken and the latter's left arm was broken. Their faces downcast as they nurse their injuries and avert their gaze from the carnage in front of them, the submission evident in their expressions._

_“Jack,” He could never forget the wild, savage look that didn't belong in those wonderful eyes, those lips twisted into a snarl instead of that wonderfully warm smile. Jack must have seen the anguish, the panic in his face because that anger melted almost instantly to worry._

_“Gabe, it's okay,” Jacks soft and friendly voice was back. He held his hands up, moving forward very slowly, trying to appear non threatening, though it might have been pointless given all of the blood. “They won't touch you again,” He was still so needy and Jack smelled so good, Gabriel practically threw himself at the powerful Alpha._

_Jack led him back to their shared quarters while Gabriel cuddled up close to his roommate. Jack set him down on their little couch in front of the holoscreen they had for entertainment. He put on one of Gabriel's telenovelas, telling the still practically incapacitated soldier to sit and watch it, he would be right back. The Omega in heat whined loudly as the other man left, but Jack spoke reassuringly, he would be back shortly._

_“I'm sorry it took so long Gabe. I'm back,” The alpha came back as the second episode started taking a seat next the Omega. “I brought you some things to help,” He brought a heating pad to help Gabriel with the cramps he would face and a large tub of ice cream to help him cope. To this day Gabriel doesn't know where he got the ice cream._

_Gabriel remembered trying to seduce Jack that night, trying to get the Alpha to mount him, but Jack simply sat with him all night. He offered physical contact and support, but refused to go further than that. He remembered being confused and hurt that he was being rejected, but they cleared it up eventually. When this strange heat had passed and they talked, Gabriel admitted his feelings for the Alpha despite his fear that Jack would reject him. Jack hugged him and explained that he refused to take advantage of Gabriel's heat, it would have been unconscionable.  
_

“People talk boss and some of the things I've heard that Jack will let you do goes against most Alpha's preferences,” Jesse’s continued talking brought Gabriel back to the present.

“What's your point?” Reyes was about done being lectured by a 19 year old cowboy.

“Jack never claimed you and now some random thug marked you because a mission went bad. Why do you think he's upset?”

“Because it's not him that's on my neck,” The harsh look Jesse shot him actually made him avert his gaze.

“You really think it's that petty?” Jesse didn't even wait for an answer. “He failed you boss. He never wanted you to be marked by anyone and he couldn't protect you.”

“That's ridiculous. There was nothing he could have done.

“Doesn't matter, he still feels like he failed. You won't let him punish the person responsible and he won't go around your back because he respects you too much. Every fucking fiber of his being is screaming for him to do something, anything and he is fighting all of that to make you happy. I doubt I will ever meet another Alpha with the will and restraint that Jack has shown for you.”

“So what, this is my fault?” He was defensive, angry. This was not Gabriel's fault.

“Not saying it is, just telling you Jack is tearing himself apart from the inside out right now for you,” Jesse did not back down, he was entirely serious about this conversation. That's why he got permission first.

“So what do you suggest I do?” Gabriel asked with a sigh. Was Jack really working so hard all the time when he is around Gabriel to keep him happy?

“Get Angela to take care of that mark on your neck. She's a miracle worker and then go remind your Alpha that you love him,” Gabe turned to leave determined to make it to the med bay. “Don't act like it's not a big deal boss. It is to him, don't invalidate the way he feels like that,” Jesse continued advising through his exit. “If all else fails let him kill the bastard!” The cowboy calls out into the hall as Gabe rushes off to see Angie.

He had to threaten to rip the side of his neck open himself to get them to help him get rid of the mark immediately. It wasn't a bluff, everyone knew that he would do it and so Angela was forced to acquiesce to him. An hour later his neck was raw and sore but clear and he bolted before Dr Ziegler could even consider keeping him here for any reason. He had to go see his mate and nothing was getting in his way right now.

Jack was not in his office, so he must be in their quarters. He paused at the door, hesitating. Instead of barging in he knocked. “Jackie, can I come in?” There was no answer so he knocked again, a little louder. “Please Jackie,” he breathed in sharply when the door opened surprising him.

His Alpha's face when he opened the door broke his heart into tiny pieces. His face was red, his cheeks covered in dry tears and he was clearly holding back some more sobs. He rushed forward to embrace the blonde man, softly pushing him back into the room and away from the open hallway.

“It's okay carino,” he hugged the strike commander as tightly as he could afraid the Alpha would try to push him away. “I'm here, I'm okay,”

“I'm sorry Gabe,” Jack continued sobbing, speaking slowly. “I'm sorry,”

“It's okay mi armor. Angela helped me fix it. You didn't do anything wrong and I'm okay,” he showed off his neck, it was red and still healing but the mark that was left there was gone. There was nothing left to see.

“I want to rip the bastard who touched you to shreds Gabe, into bloody pieces.” Gabriel rubbed circles into the blonde's back soothingly. “I feel so weak right now Gabi,”

“I need something from you right now Jackie,” the blonde nodded frantically, desperate to do something to help his Omega right now. “I need to you to help me get rid of his filthy stench, I need you to fuck me. Please Jackie,”

The plea had barely left his lips when strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him off the ground pulling him into their bedroom. Jack was gentle as always, gently laying him down on their bed before pulling the Omega into a passionate kiss. Gabriel melted into those powerful arms and that deep kiss. He was definitely going to show his Alpha how much he loved the blonde ray of sunshine.


End file.
